First Annual Barbary Address 1745
King Jonathon Ronaldo Turner has prepared a brief speech for not only the small population of Barbary, but the whole world. It states where Barbary places itself in the war, who we are up against, and other national and international issues. He will state how the nation has developed, and its path to becoming an Empire that could tower over Spain. The Speech "Hello ladies and gentleman of Barbary, Britain, the EITC, Japan, Ireland, anywhere overseas, France, or anywhere else. I'm not a talkative person, so let's get this over with. I'm happy to announce that after months of closing in on this country, me and my people have gotten completely rid of all traces of anarchy just a couple weeks ago. Our next issue is making this country develop. The main action we must take is the recruiting of more soldiers and leaders. Help is needed for more men to sacrifice their lives for freedom for not only ourselves, but the people in Spain, stripped of freedom. I was once a Spaniard, and back then it was a free world with no evil dictator who wants nothing more than absolute power and vengeance over anyone who shall violate HIS freedom. Then ol' Carlos had to take everything from me. I was in one of his guilds, and he acted like I was his slave even as a noble or high class soldier. King Carlos Clemente is selfish, and his people blindly follow them. Of course, most of you English countrymen have heard that from your fellow brethren. My point is, every issue with Barbary's development, but one, involves Spain's dreadful leaders. I hate to offend Pearson Wright, but he has offended me in every way, but I can tell he has a nice side. The war considered won by both sides, but the truth is, it's at its climax. The pistol is on the table, and Carlos and King John are sitting on each side of it. Who will make the next move? Look, I believe I'm the only one with the courage to stand up and state that Spain DIDN'T win, nor did England. Both sides are strongly equipped and have the potential to demolish the other side. What England needs is support. All Spain has is Portugal, but if we get more and more guilds, countries, and men to fight, then the handle of that gun will be grasped by his highness, King John Breasly. If we don't build up our forces, we could be in danger of losing. Not the kind of losing where only Spain thinks they win, but the kind of winning where we MUST accept defeat. If we solve the recruiting problems with Barbary, then England will take one step towards the winning lane. Where is Barbary in this war? Well, we stand in bandages as we recruit more men. Of course, we will still send some soldiers invading mixed up with Britain. It has also come to my intention that Spain has landed another strike on England, taking back Delta Rangers. I can't even consider this bad news, because it is a puny guild for England, and they have many more forces at their disposal. I'm even thinking of making a guild once I get myself unlimited access. Anyway, Barbary will help out England with it's forces using two things: Interceptors, and good helmsmen skills. When fighting Spain, they tend to walk into the line of fire, but have great fire power. Barbary has many interceptors and will attack using them. Spain will likely read this, but it really doesn't matter. Once you know a force is using interceptors there is no way to stop it, unless you use OTHER interceptors. If you do so, it will hurt. This is because with you outnumbered, and using light sloops, we will be able to hit you where you're weak. A fully outnumbered team with only interceptors is a bad idea. Anyway, in conclusion I must say that I respect the people of Spain, and I'm sorry we must fight against your military. It's for your people's own good." ''Johnny "Shark" Turner '' Category:Pirates Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:Pages that Should be Blogs